


Stars

by aleks



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks/pseuds/aleks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times their dates never went as planned, three times things went awry and had to be settled for a different day or a different type of date. But this time, Aleks was damned determined to get it right and to not let something simple and ridiculous ruin today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr; nnogitsunee.tumblr.com

Three times their dates never went as planned, three times things went awry and had to be settled for a different day or a different type of date. But this time, Aleks was damned determined to get it right and to not let something simple and ridiculous ruin today. Today there would be no technology; just the two of them with the stars and a late night picnic. Just Aleks in Kevin in the back fields of Colorado, enjoying the night that was meant to be filled with shooting stars and happiness. Aleks knew that this would be relaxing and just what they needed as a small break from their work. They needed the simplicity and the escape for just a few hours — the two of them had been working so hard to get their channels back into a former glory.

Although, the one thing that bothered Aleks was the possibility that this would end up like the other three times. That they would have to cut this short and go home again, just like the last time. He could remember the three previous dates almost too well and he could feel himself getting jittery over the idea. The vivid and wild imagination that he seemed to have began to act up as he thought back and even though the memories weren’t the best, he found himself smiling.

The first time had been the most ridiculous, he would come to say later on. They had planned to go to the movies to see You’re Next — something that they had both been anticipating for awhile now, believing it to be a decent film. In the end, they had been kicked out of the theater due to blame being placed on them by teenagers who weren’t in school. Aleks, having been the most annoyed at them, left in a fit of rage and a frown on his face for the rest of the day. Kevin had tried to console him with little things for a few hours before he had sighed and walked away to give him his space. This lasted for a few more hours, totaling around eight hours after the incident before he calmed down and finally asked Kevin for another try with something different.

He was glad when Kevin said yes and had begun to plan their next date nearly immediately. For the next one, he offered to Kevin a visit to the zoo, knowing that surely nothing could go wrong there. They cleared their schedules for an entire day of fun this time but it turned out to go wrong once more, particularly when they saw the long lines at the food court and the even longer ones for the restroom. They could live with that and return in a few moments, surely, and they had, only for them to be even longer and the pair sporting matching sunburns. Had it not been for the lines, the missing exhibits, and perhaps the sunburns that Eddie would often slap, Aleks could have called this date decent. He just couldn’t though, especially not with how the date the week before had gone.

The anger this time wasn’t nearly as bad as the movie theater incident, and Kevin had found himself glad for that. This time, he took over planning the third date, trying to average a date per week for the month of October. They’d gone to a haunted house to get their spook on and to see how terrifying the place really was. This was the least terrible of the incidents and only featured a crying Aleks due to him being split off from Kevin and chased by a man with a chainsaw. He had been found waiting by the car, his arms crossed and his eyes red and puffy. Kevin spent the night holding onto him so tightly that he didn’t even worry about crushing him. After his chainsaw incident, he was believed to have earned that little bit of cuddling.

Aleks had demanded that there be no chainsaws after him this time and he took over date planning again, trying to figure out what to do. He had asked Kevin if he planned to do anything on Friday night, around twelve, and received a no in return. This prompted him to tell his boyfriend to keep the schedule for that night clear and to be dressed in his most comfortable and warm clothes, as they were going out for a few hours. The next day, Aleks spent it cooking and preparing a picnic basket that could rival that seen in the most cheesy of movies. (It was one of the things that Kevin adored about his boyfriend, the fact that he could be super cheesy to him and collected and careful — fake angry even — with others.) Regardless, the days had gone by and then Friday had come.

The older of the two had made sure that they both had cleared schedules and that there would be no interruptions from their other friends for a little bit. Aleks had packed everything and had it in the car and ready to go at ten that evening, around eleven, he pulled on Kevin’s hand and urged him to come along. That it was finally time to go. He could see the delight in his face and he couldn’t help but to grin and tell him to take a nap if he wanted, they’d be there right on time. He had it all planned out — they’d get there five minutes early to get things set-up and then, the shooting stars would begin, just as predicted, or so he hoped. Aleks knew that Colorado was the perfect place to go for this type of thing due to the mountains and the open fields away from the cities.

This time, Kevin and Aleks’s date went off without a hitch and even though they found themselves falling asleep in the middle of nowhere, Colorado, they claimed that this had been the best date yet. They fell in love with each other all over again in that field and later on, the field would be used for something much more wonderful. It would eventually be the place that their wedding took place in, two years later.


End file.
